


Let Me Cherish You

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akamatsu Kaede Birthday Special, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe – Domestic, Alternate Universe – Non-Despair (Danganronpa), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, hhhhh please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Sometimes you don't need words to tell the person you love that they're beautiful...





	Let Me Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaede!!!

“HYA HYA HYA...!!! Bakamatsu’s totally gettin’ fatter, ain’t she?!” Miu laughed at Kaede who was eating her birthday cake. Kaede only pouted, continuing to eat her cake without bothering to reply the inventor.

Miu continued laughing until she felt something with cold, dark, and murderous aura behind her. “...He’s makin’ that creepy face behind me again, isn’t he...?” she asked.

“Uh, yes... he is...” Tsumugi nodded.

Miu then looked behind her to find Rantarou glaring at her menacingly. “H-HIIIII...!!!” she  shrieked as she hid behind Kiibo.

“I-Iruma-san?!” Kiibo was confused at his girlfriend.

“Hah... She’s always been like that since high school,” Tsumugi nagged. “Also Normie, you can quit that creepy face of yours.”

“Alright,” Rantarou replied with the normal smile restored back on his face.

Meanwhile Kaito was dead drunk with Shuuichi’s necktie tied around his head. “We’re gonna go to space and get married~!” he cheered while swinging around his vodka bottle and giving Gonta a rough kiss, with the latter not being able to do anything about it.

Maki only stared at him in displeasure. “Saihara, you’re driving him home,” she said.

“E-eh?” Shuuichi was startled.

“I understand that we are all adults and we are able to drink alcohol. However, you should know well enough to not embarrass yourself like that, Momota-kun,” Korekiyo lectured while sipping his own drink Kirumi poured for him.

“Tch, this is why I never go when Momota invites me to drink,” Ryouma complained.

“Ryoumaaa~” Angie called while clinging at him. “Let’s have a divine ritual of fertility together~”

“No,” the tennis player refuted.

“Chabashira-chan, you’re not drinking~?” Kokichi asked.

“Tenko shall never consume alcohol for her entire life!” the aikido master exclaimed. “A healthy body is extremely important for daily activities, therefore Tenko commits to never touch alcohol in her life. That also applies in magical practice as well. Right, Yumeno-san?”

Himiko couldn’t say anything in response. She already passed out from the alcohol. “Nyeeeeeh~” she drooled.

“Y-Yumeno-san?!”

“Nishishi, Himiko-chan is cute when she falls asleep~” Kokichi teased, and then he switched to Rantarou and Kaede. “That aside, why aren’t _you two_ drinking? I mean, you two are usually the ones who go off to do kinky stuff when the rest of us aren’t looking.”

The two only glared at him in annoyance.

“Eeee~h? I was just joking~” he replied them. “Seriously though, why aren’t you two drinking?”

“First, I’m driving. Second, I have a baby daughter at home whom I’m still nursing for at least the next three months,” Kaede said.

“I just don’t feel like it,” Rantarou shrugged.

“Just you see! I’m going to grow boobs bigger than Iruma’s and then you’ll fawn over me and want to make as many babies as possible with me!” Himiko blurted out of nowhere.

“Yumeno-san?!!” Tenko was concerned.

“Good luck with that, Himiko-chan~” Kokichi teased, not caring whether she heard him or not.

“Heh! Your tits will never even be half as big as mine, ya titless loli!” Miu snarked. “Not until ya got fatter than Bakamatsu that is!”

Rantarou then gave Miu another dark stare.

“E-eh...? I-I was just joking...” Miu trembled in fear. “P-please spare me, Oniichan...”

“Hah... maybe we should go home now,” Kaede sighed in annoyance. “Come on, Tarou-kun.”

“Okay...” Rantarou reluctantly agreed.

 

* * *

 

The two then arrived at their home, with Rantarou opening the front door for Kaede. “You first, Milady,” he said.

“Hahaha, thank you,” Kaede chuckled at him as she entered the house, followed by him.

The moment they were in the living room, Kaede looked at Rantarou, only to find concern in his expression. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

Rantarou sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulder. “Don’t think about what Iruma-san said too hard, ‘kay?” he told her.

“E-eh...?”

“Well, I mean, Tsumugi said some of your friends at work also call you fat and stuff, so...”

“Oh, that,” Kaede sighed. “I’ve always been chubby, I’m pretty much used to it at this point.”

“Y-yeah, but... you know how you kinda got chubbier after giving birth to Setsuko?” Rantarou frowned. “I’m not saying you’re ugly or anything, it’s just... you sure you’re not upset? ‘Cause sometimes I still see you pouting when you look at your face in the mirror.”

Kaede went silent, but then she sighed in relief. “Well...” she said, as she gave him a mild kiss on his lips. “First of all, thanks for being concerned about me,” she smiled. “And honestly, yeah, I do sometimes feel upset over my weight, even just a bit. But I usually forget about it like five minutes later. Do you know why?”

Rantarou didn’t say anything.

Without waiting for his answer, Kaede unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her flabby stomach with the stretch marks. “This was from Setsuko-chan,” she said. “Yes, 9 months of having her in my womb did give me all of this fat and stretch marks and the other stuff. But none of them matter. None of them mean anything compared to seeing her sweet tiny smile that completes our family. And...” she stopped to cup Rantarou’s face and came closer to him as their foreheads touch. “None of the bad things other people say to me matter compared of what you think of me. Even if everyone else say I’m fat or whatever, I know you wouldn’t care about how ugly I look. I know I can show off this side of me, this part of my body that isn’t pretty, to you. Because this is something Setsuko-chan left in my body, so I want to cherish this. And I know you would cherish me anyway, including this part of me.”

Rantarou only smiled at her, as then they both shared a gentle, lingering kiss for a while until he parted first to speak up. “You never change, do you?” he chuckled. “Your strength and confidence. They’re the best parts of you.” He bent down to kiss the stretch marks on Kaede’s stomach, earning a smile from her. “I also love this part of you. If you want to cherish it, then so will I.”

“Thanks,” Kaede smiled at him.

Rantarou then got up to lean to Kaede’s ear. “I want to cherish not just your beauty, but all of you...” he whispered, earning a blush from her.

Kaede smiled at him, and then she wrapped her arms around him and leaned down to whisper against his lips, “I want to cherish you too.”

She leaned closer so they both could lock their lips together. Without either of them taking off, she held onto him and crossed her legs around his waist. Her hands went to the back of his head to pull him closer to deepen their kiss, while his hand held her by her waist. They were both nibbling each other’s lips, drunk in each other’s addicting taste they could never get bored of.

Kaede was the first one to slide her tongue into Rantarou’s mouth. Rantarou chuckled against her mouth, letting his tongue to play along with the rhythm of her kiss. His hands pulled her even closer, as they could feel their groins were touching against each other. Out of surprise, Kaede took off from the kiss to take a breath, panting in a mix of exhaustion and pleasure.

“Should we do it in the bed...?” Rantarou whispered to her ears, his voice huskier than usual.

To his surprise, Kaede shook her head. Instead, she whispered to his ear in return, “Let’s do it in the shower instead... It’s been a while...”

Rantarou chuckled at her. “Anything for the birthday girl...” he murmured and nibbled her ear, causing her to claw his shoulder and blush.

 

* * *

 

Rantarou then took Kaede to the shower room and turned on the shower so they both could feel the water pouring on them, immersing themselves in the steamy heat while making love.

His hands caressed her body underneath her drenched shirt. His lips was tracing her neck, her jawline, and her collarbone, glazing them with kissed and licks. Kaede moaned at every spots Rantarou kissed her. She tangled her fingers through his hair to pull his head closer, so he could give more passionate kisses on her neck and even leave some love marks. Amidst all of her moans, she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together until her panty was soaking wet not only from the shower, but also from her own pre cum.

Rantarou then parted for a bit to take off his shirt. Meanwhile, Kaede took off her bra, revealing her large breasts that weren’t as perky as they used to be. She giggled as her fingers studied his stomach. “Well, your abs aren’t as toned as they were back in 10 years ago either,” she teased. “So we’re even.”

Rantarou giggled along with her, but she immediately licked his collarbone as he moaned in pleasure. Meanwhile Kaede also grinded her hips against his, as she could feel his hard cock underneath his soaking wet pants.

Even after she was done with kissing him, Kaede still wanted to tease him even more. She leaned on the walls and squeezing her breasts together with her own hands. She was squirming and biting her lower lip, her eyes coyly staring at him, hoping she could arouse him even more.

Accepting the challenge, Rantarou smirked and held Kaede’s hands away from her breasts. He gazed at her body for a while, admiring her sensuality. He smiled and bent down to her breasts. “You’re beautiful...” he whispered as he gave more loving kisses on her breasts, nipples, and stomach, especially her stretch marks. Meanwhile Kaede held his hair, leading him to kiss all the perfect spots for her, squirming in pleasure while his lips were glazing her body with affection.

Kaede then led Rantarou down to her hips. He unzipped her drenched skirt and took it off, leaving only her soaking panties. He lifted one of her legs on his shoulder and started kissing her inner thigh, as loving and affectionate as he just did with her body. His lips trailed up her inner thigh until he reached the most sensitive spot and breathed against it... only to put her leg down and lifted another leg on his shoulder. Kaede pouted at him, but he only chuckled at that cute side of hers. “Be patient~” he hummed.

Rantarou then started kissing her inner thigh again, his lips trailing up until he reached her groin. But this time, he took off her panties and discarded it to wherever. He sat under her and positioned himself between her legs. Then, his mouth started with some gentle kisses, while his hands massaged both of her thighs, earning some soft gasps from her. He kept switching between licks and sucks at her clit, his tongue circling around her folds to give her more pleasure.

Kaede squeezed his head with her legs. She rocked her hips against his mouth. Her fingers tangled through his hair, pushing his head closer against her pussy, so he could thrust his fingers inside her and stimulated her g-spot. She moaned louder, yet she was too overwhelmed by lust to care about it in the slightest.

Rantarou kept sucking and licking her with one of his hands inside her, while his other hand still on her thighs, holding her from rocking too relentlessly. Kaede kept rocking to set the rhythm and to lead him into her most sensitive parts, as he synced his mouth with her movement. They both kept rocking against each other until she cummed. Rantarou smirked and kept sucking her, as she cummed even more until she was tired out. After he was done, he gently kissed her pussy, and then stood up while wiping off the excess of her cum from his mouth.

Kaede, now a soaking wet mess between her legs, fell down to her knees. She looked up, flustered seeing Rantarou licking his lips, as if he was enjoying the remaining of her taste. Her eyes trailed down his body and looked at his drenched pants, biting her lower lip as she could see something hard was bulging underneath it.

Kaede then unzipped Rantarou’s pants. She slid down his pants and his speedo, revealing his erect cock. “My turn...” she muttered as she started to squeeze his cock with her hands. Rantarou started gasping from her stimulation and gripped her shoulder, flustered at the view under him. Kaede took it as a signal for her to go rough. She giggled and started licking the tip of his cock. She kept swirling her tongue for a while, and then she opened her mouth to put his cock inside it.

Rantarou tangled his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back and forth, as she sucked his throbbing cock while turning herself on even more as she reflexively rubbed her own thighs together. She sucked him, switching between deep and shallow. He kept panting and moaning, as his moans also grew louder the more Kaede sucked him until he cummed and his cock twitched inside her mouth. Even after that, she kept licking the tip to get some of the remaining cum on it.

Kaede then stood up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pulling him for a lustful kiss as they both sucked and nibbled each other’s mouth to get some remaining taste of the cum on the other’s mouth. They made out for a while, until Rantarou took off and gave a peck on her lips.

After taking off his pants completely, Rantarou lifted Kaede up and leaned her against the wall, while also wrapping up her legs around his back. He buried his cock into her wet, throbbing pussy. Kaede moaned the moment he was deep inside her, while she herself pulled him closed for more kisses between their moans. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, holding each other tight while he was thrusting inside her. He kept changing his pacing from slow to gentle to rough. They both continued to immerse themselves in the heat of their lust as the hot water kept pouring over their bodies. He continued to thrust back and forth inside her, as they both could feel her walls squeezing his cock.

They both let out a loud moan while cumming at the same time. Rantarou lost his balance and almost fell down, his body pressing Kaede’s against the walls. Kaede cried in surprise as she held his shoulder tighter.

“S-sorry...” he whispered while giving her a gentle peck on her lips to reassure her. “I... kinda lost myself there...”

Kaede sighed and chuckled at him, as she stood on her own feet while fixing her position. “Isn’t... losing yourself... the exact point of having sex... to begin with...?” she joked, nuzzling against his neck. “I mean... I do like it a little rough, after all...”

“Still not an excuse for me to hurt you...” Rantarou replied while giving more reassuring kisses all over her face, and the ring on her left ring finger. “I just want to please you... Not only your body, but also your heart...”

Kaede immersed herself into his kisses, loving this gentle side of him. “Thanks...” she smiled at him.

“Don’t mention it...” Rantarou smiled at her in return while gazing into her eyes, his hand caressing her face.

They both stayed close to each other until Kaede spoke. “Can I have... more of you...?” she asked while biting her lower lip. “I... still want...”

Rantarou sighed and smiled at her. “Sure.”

After casting her doubt aside, Kaede turned around facing the wall. She bent down to press her chest against it, while raising her hips higher. “T-take me...” she demanded in a seductive voice.

Rantarou positioned himself behind her, using his hands to support himself on the wall. He  started with rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy lips. Kaede couldn’t do much but whimper in pleasure. Then, he pushed himself to bury his cock inside her pussy again, earning a moan from her.

“H-hold... me...” Kaede demanded between her moans. Rantarou obeyed as he pulled her into his arms, straightening up her body while his cock remained inside her. She held his head with her hands, rocking her hips to set the rhythm. Kaede then took both of his hands from her waist so he could also please her in different places. One of his hands went to fondle her breasts, while the other played with her clit. Rantarou played her with his fingers perfectly, as his thrusts kept getting harder from Kaede’s hip-rocking. His lips went for some kisses on her neck, leaving more dark bruises on it.

Kaede was overwhelmed by how he always kept getting better in pleasing and doing her, how much she had missed the feeling of her body being his, the feeling of him fulfilling her insatiable desire, and the intense mix between the heat of the shower and the heat of their love.

Rantarou was also overwhelmed by how tight her walls was squeezing his cock, how warm and wet inside her felt, and how great her body felt in general. But most of all, he was overwhelmed by how soothing and addictive she sounded. He loved it when she moaned, proving that he was serving her well.

As their hips continued to dance wilder to each other’s hot and passionate love, their moans and gasps also kept getting more desperate. They kept rocking and thrusting until they both came at the same time. Rantarou once again fell down, slamming not only his own body, but also Kaede’s against the wall. So much of their cum filling inside her, some spilled out to the shower room.

They were both panting in exhaustion and pleasure. Rantarou opened his eyes to see Kaede was even more drained than him. He gently kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist to calm her down.

Kaede opened her eyes and turned around to see him. She smiled and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips. “You’re not going to apologize this time...?” she teased while nuzzling against his shoulder.

“You said you like it a little rough...” Rantarou chuckled as he gave her another kiss.

“Yeah...”

The two cuddled for a while, delving themselves into the warmth of the shower and each other’s embrace. After that, Kaede let go and said, “We should go to bed.”

“Okay...” Rantarou replied and kissed her nose.

After drying their bodies with a towel, the two left the shower room and headed to their bedroom. Rantarou went to the closet to take a t-shirt and a boxer, while Kaede only put on a lacey pink panty while still being topless.

Rantarou blinked in surprise. “You still wanna continue?”

“N-not really, I just... want to cuddle with you... skin to skin...” Kaede was flustered, averting her gaze from him. “Am I being too needy...?”

“Not at all,” Rantarou smiled as he bent down to kiss her stretch marks. “It’s your birthday. Feel free to ask for anything you want.”

 “Thanks...”

Rantarou then laid down on the bed and took off his t-shirt, showing off his own stomach. “Feel free to take the lead,” he seduced her. “You look great, by the way.”

Kaede giggled at him, as she laid down on top of his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. “Thank you...” she murmured, as she slowly fell asleep.

Rantarou smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, earning a scent of her hair, as he also fell asleep along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote another porn instead of studying. My parents must be proud of me.
> 
> hhhhh please be gentle
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and feel free to leave some comments ^^ not forcing btw


End file.
